A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In particular, flash memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and retain content without consumption of power. Flash memory technology can include NOR flash and/or NAND flash, for example. NOR flash evolved from electrically erasable read only memory (EEPROM) chip technology, in which, unlike flash, a single byte can be erased; and NAND flash evolved from DRAM technology. Flash memory devices can be less expensive and denser as compared to many other memory devices, meaning that flash memory devices can store more data per unit area.
Flash memory has become popular, at least in part, because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be used in many portable electronic products, such as cellular phones, computers, voice recorders, thumbnail drives, and the like, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as automobiles, airplanes, industrial control systems, etc. The fact that flash memory can be rewritten as well as its retention of data without a power source, small size and light weight have all combined to make flash memory devices a useful and popular means for transporting and maintaining data.
The storage capacity of flash memory has consistently increased, and the geometry or physical packaging has continually decreased. As the storage capacity of flash memory increases, a greater number of bytes are required to access the full range of addresses. In addition, as the physical size of the memory decreases, the time necessary to access a given storage location has increased. However, conventional serial peripheral interface techniques do not provide for increased addressing capability, or compensate for the time required to access a desired memory location.